1992–93 Calgary Flames season
The 1992–93 Calgary Flames season was the 13th National Hockey League season in Calgary. The Flames rebounded from their disappointing 1991–92 season, finishing 2nd in the Smythe Division, four points behind the Vancouver Canucks. The Flames met the Los Angeles Kings in the Smythe Division semi-finals. The series was an offensive showdown, with the Flames setting team records for most goals scored in a six game series (28) and most goals against (33).Playoff team records, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 224 The Flames once again failed to win a playoff series, falling in six games. Two Flames represented the Campbell Conference at the 1993 All-Star Game: Forward Gary Roberts and goaltender Mike Vernon.All-star selections, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg. 22 On February 10, 1993, the Flames set numerous franchise and league records in a 13–1 victory over the San Jose Sharks. In addition to being a team record for goals scored at 13, the score also represents the largest margin of victory in team history (12). Calgary set a new team mark for fastest four goals scored (1:21). Jeff Reese set an NHL record for points in one game by a goaltender with 3 assists, while Theoren Fleury set a league record by going +9 in this game.Flames Records, 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pgs. 211–214 All of these records remain today. Four Flames (Theoren Fleury, Joe Nieuwendyk, Robert Reichel and Gary Roberts) reached the 30-goal plateau.http://www.hockey-reference.com/teams/CGY/1993.html Prior to the season, the Flames lost two players in the 1992 NHL Expansion Draft, as Left Winger Chris Lindberg was selected by the Ottawa Senators 35th overall, and forward Tim Hunter went to the Tampa Bay Lightning 42nd overall. Regular season Season standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Calgary. Stats reflect time with the Flames only. Transactions The Flames were involved in the following transactions during the 1992–93 season. Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks Calgary's picks at the 1992 NHL Entry Draft, held in Montreal, Quebec.Calgary Flames draft history, hockeydb.com, accessed February 25, 2007 *Statistics are updated to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Players in italics were active on an NHL roster in 2008–09. See also *1992–93 NHL season References *'Player stats:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 119 *'Game log:' 2006–07 Calgary Flames Media Guide, pg 137 *'Team standings:' 1992–93 NHL standings @hockeydb.com *'Trades': Category:Calgary Flames seasons Category:1992 in hockey Category:1993 in hockey